Where The Heart Is
by Fayefayemomma13
Summary: Trisha returns to Charming after she had left the town and only family she knew behind the morning after graduation 4 years ago. Upon her arrival Trisha is confronted with her past flame, the reason she left Charming in the first place. Can she pick up the pieces where she left off, or will her past and new issues come back to destroy her all over again?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**_I am sorry this is such a long chapter, it was 6 pages of writing besides a couple sentences on the 7th page. It was too hard to split up these events, as I have too many ideas for different chapters, and I love reading fanfiction and I believe if you're reading my story, then like me you'd like longer chapters that seem more like an actual book than just really short chapters. As I have said, please review, reviews help me to see who loves the story already, hear ideas on what I possibly can incorporate in to the story and even criticism just don't be rude about it. Please review so I know people are reading it, chapter two will hopefully be posted up by tomorrow or sometime in the next few days as I really don't try to keep my readers waiting too long. Thanks again and enjoy my Jax romance :)_**

**_Chapter One_**

_Welcome to Charming_, Trisha passed the sign an instantly broke out in a smile. _It's good to be back home again_, she thought as she was driving through town. It had been 4 years since Trisha picked up and left her home town and her family in it behind. Before she left, she had just graduated Charming High School with a 4.0 GPA, was captain of her varsity cheerleading squad and her soccer team and was freshly 18 years old when she picked up and moved to attend college in the state of Virginia. She was what everyone in town considered a smart and well-rounded girl, but she was what they also considered dangerous. Trisha wasn't just a normal girl, she was born in to SAMCRO the local MC. Her uncle, Otto Delaney was the VP of the Sons of Anarchy mother charter in Charming, he had sought full custody and adopted her when she was 2 months old, knowing his baby sister was too involved in to drugs and could care less about taking care of her newborn baby girl. Otto raised Trisha as if she was his own daughter and was extremely proud of who he considered his little girl when she had graduated at the top of her class. She had grown up as the SAMCRO princess, the only girl to be born in to SAMCRO from one of the First 9 members, even though she wasn't born directly from Otto, she may as well have been. As Trisha realized she was pulling up near the Teller-Morrow lot she quickly remembered though of how graduation day may have been one of the happiest times of her life, it was also the one that would change her life and the reason she pushed herself out of Charming. Her life had changed that night, that night she had witnessed her prince push her out of his life, for the other girl. Just as she pulled in to TM, she saw that the lot was very crowded and remembered it was going on Friday night which, as she remembered quickly, was normally party night.

As she pulled in to a parking space everyone started eyeing her car suspiciously. As she looked in her mirrors she could see some of the Sons from different charters stand there with their hands on their guns ready to pull them out in case she was someone not welcomed to the party. As she stepped out of the car she quickly saw there expression turn from worry to in complete awe, and couldn't help but smirk. "Yep, this time is definitely going to be a game changer", Trisha quietly said to herself. She knew that she looked hot, and in all reality the SAMCRO princess had always been able to catch any guys eye, but today she made sure she choose an outfit that would make a statement, that would show she is no longer a teenager but a woman now and a woman with even more curves that would drive a man wild. She had chosen a sexy red top that tied around the neck and clung to her double d breasts and exposed just enough cleavage, her midsection completely exposed with just a few, thin strings of the red material hugging her midsection tied to the middle of her back and showed off her tight and toned belly with her diamond belly ring hanging down. She paired it with her skin tight black jeans and black heeled wedges, she left her long brown hair with blonde highlights cascade down her shoulders and wore a pair of black studded sunglasses. As she went to go get her bag out of her car, she noticed the men coming up to her and she slowly smirked at them as they were quickly approaching her car, "I wouldn't go any farther if I was you" she said out loud enough for everybody outside to hear her. The men kept approaching her, "Why little lady, you don't look like you would hurt us, but…." And before they could even finish that sentence they had jumped back and stopped dead in their tracks, Trisha broke out in to a full smile as she watched her big pit bull jump out from the back seat in front of Trisha and start barking and growling at the men. "I told you that you shouldn't come any farther" Trisha chuckled as she grabbed ahold of her dog and pulled out his leash to attach him to it. "This is my dog Blaze, and I am here to see my father Otto Delaney". As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she watched as the men before her started tripping over their own feet to run back in to the clubhouse. "Some things never change" she said to the last member standing there, in a stare down with her dog.

From inside the chapel, the Redwood Charter could hear the commotion going on outside and got up to investigate. Just as Big Otto, Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Opie and Juice started filing out of the church to go outside and see what all the commotion was, 2 of their members from the Nevada charter came running in nearly knocking over some of the croweaters on the way in. "In a rush there boys, what's going on outside" asked Clay while he lit his cigar. Just then the boys turned to Otto which in turned caused everyone to look at Otto, "There's a woman out here, says she is your daughter and is here to see you Otto", before Otto even acknowledge them, him and the rest of the charter started heading for the door. As they all got outside, the crowd had backed away letting Otto and his club get a good luck at the figure standing before them. "It can't be my little girl can it"? Otto asked out loud, in complete shock of how much Trisha had changed in 4 years. Just then she pulled her sunglasses on the top of her head and revealed those bright blue eyes that simply could never be mistaken, "Surprise Daddy, I'm home" Trisha smiled her wide smile, as she handed the leash to the prospect that had followed her over, patted her dog's head and ran to her father's open arms. "Welcome home baby girl, damn I thought I would never see you again", Otto said while he was trying to keep his composure and to not start breaking down and crying in front of everyone. As he let her go, Clay scooped her up next "I missed you Uncle Clay" as she planted a kiss on his cheek she turned towards Bobby who had already had tears forming in his eyes, "Don't cry Uncle Elvis, you know I missed you and your home cooking the most" she whispered to him. While everyone was hugging and welcoming the SAMCRO princess home, Jax had took a step back from the crowd to watch Trisha as they all started filing back in to the clubhouse. _Holy shit, she has certainly matured and looking hot as fuck_, Jax thought to himself just as he caught the gaze of those bright blue eyes he use to love so much staring at him before she disappeared in the clubhouse. Just as he went to walk in behind everyone else he felt an arm tug him back, as he swung around he saw it was Big Otto. "Not the same teenage girl anymore, is she Jax", "No she certainly isn't". Otto had chuckled while Jax gave him a confused look. "She been back for 5 minutes and I already see the look in your eyes, you still are in love with her, and no matter what she says I still know she's in love with you Jax, I saw the look you too exchanged but I also saw the hurt from the past in her eyes, whatever your blonde ass mind is thinking we're going to make it clear right now, I love you brother but I love my daughter too, if she ends up staying here I don't want to lose her again, you both are adults and if you both choose to pick up where you all left out and fix what you all had, you promise me brother that if there is another time around, you make sure you're ready for the real thing again, and you make sure you never hurt her like that again".

Jax was staring at Big Otto the entire time, _she still loves me_, Jax instantly questioned in his mind, _and how does he know that, or is there something he knows that I don't_. Jax quickly came back to reality and looked at Big Otto again, "I never wanted to or even meant to hurt her, I was young and stupid but all I can say is I promise you, and if it does happen I will promise her the moon and stars. Otto slapped Jax's back and started to walk inside. "Otto, one more thing", Jax said out loud and he turned around to look at Jax, "I don't know how you do it, but you are right I have always loved her and still do". Otto smiled and gestured for Jax to come in with him. "Then you have to go make it right with her, remind her of all the reasons why she loved you then, take her out as if it was your first date again, but no one can fix this but you" Otto whispered to Jax as they entered the clubhouse together. "I know brother, and I know exactly what I have to do" Jax said as they headed straight for the bar where Trisha was already sitting with Piney, Bobby, Chibs, Tig, Opie and Clay about to down a welcome home shot.

Trish looked straight at Jax while Jax was looking straight at her. As she stood up, Otto came up and hugged her before he sat down at the bar and had a shot poured for him and Jax too. Trisha walked right up to Jax as they started smiling at each other. _Damn I really missed him_, Trisha thought to herself, she knew she had to be careful because Jax was always the one man that could just sweep her off her feet without even being aware of what he was doing. This time was different though, she couldn't let Jax just do that, he broke her heart once and she wasn't going to be able to handle it a second time, if they eventually had a chance he was going to have to work and prove to her it was real this time. That thought instantly faded away as Jax pulled her in to him for a hug that already had her weak at the knees. She held on to his back and breathed him in. "I've missed you Jackson Teller".

Jax went to his own little world when he started hugging Trisha. He was breathing her in, smelling her French vanilla perfume like she use to wear. He had wrapped one hand around her waist and the other across her shoulders. Hearing her tell him that she's missed him, brought the warmest feel in the pit of his stomach. "I've missed you too darlin". She leaned back and gave him a sweet smile, then walked out of his arms back to the bar. He wasn't ready to let her out of his arms but he had to remind himself, she just got back home and that things weren't the same anymore that he had hurt her and would have a lot to do to make up for that hurt. He watched as she sashayed her ass back to the bar, and couldn't help but bite his lower lip at the ass calling his name. _Fuck, I have missed out in 4 years. _She may have just came back, but he was going to spend every second of his free time to try and win her back. He walked over to the bar and grabbed his shot, and gulped his down.

Trisha was on the dance floor dancing with Juice, while Jax and Opie were sitting down on the couch not far away. Anybody who had half a brain knew that no matter what the situation may be, and that even though Trish just returned home only a few hours ago that Trisha was off limits to anyone but Jax. Judging by the way he was staring Juice down, Opie was willing to bet his left nut that Jax was scheming in his head how he would go about killing Juice tonight. Opie chuckled to himself as he watched Juice look up at Jax and his smile faded when he saw the look he was getting and quickly looked at Trish and whispered something then head off. "You too haven't dated in 4 years and you're still scaring away all the guy's she comes around" Opie laughed out loud while Jax smirked at him. "Bro you should know this better than anyone, that right there", as he gestured towards Trisha who was walking over to them, "that will always be mine, just a matter of when will she allow it to be official again". "Sometimes I think you have too much confidence in yourself, I believe you bro but Trisha never been just an ordinary girl, she's smart just as she is dangerous, I say you have your word cut out for you if you want to win her back, take a look for yourself" Opie laughed and pointed towards the scene unfolding before them. Jax shifted in his seat and stood up. Trisha had done took at least 6 shots with Piney and judging by the look Bobby was shooting Jax and watching Trisha damn near rub up on a croweater and one of the other charter members at the same time, it was safe to say that Trisha was wasted, and it was time to get her home. Jax, with his all too familiar serious face on, started walking right over to Trisha with Opie hot on his heels and Bobby breaking through the crowd in case a fight broke out. Chibs and Tig noticed Bobby moving quickly through the crowd, and started to move quickly to as they saw just what Bobby was going towards.

Just as Jax started to approach, the croweater standing by Trisha quickly let go and ran up to Jax. Before Jax even had time to respond, the five foot two, red haired croweater through herself in to Jax's arms and started kissing him intensely while groping him. Before him or even Opie could react, all he felt was the girl get yanked away from him and saw the reason why as she started screaming. Trisha was so drunk that seeing the girl throw herself on Jax had made her insides turn upside down. She quickly had yanked the girl by her hair and threw her down on the crowd throwing punch after punch. She got a few good shots in before she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up in the air and watched as the girl was crying and she was being drug outside. "Put me down, Jax Teller!" He did as she commanded and was met with a slap in the face. As he looked up he truly saw the hurt and pain reflected in her eyes. Her blue eyes were on the verge of bursting out in tears and for the first time since she had arrived at home Jax saw the old Trisha. The one that loved him more than anybody had, the one that spent many different nights when they were in high school sneaking out to meet him, the girl he would lay down and make love to every chance they got, the girl he thought he was going to spend his life with. At the same time he saw the girl that had walked out on him and charming, he saw the girl that hid a lot of pain deep down, he saw the girl who was standing here looking at him lost. Before Jax could even take her in his arms, Jax saw out of the corner of his eye his mom Gemma walk up and before Trish even realized that not only Gemma had walked up but the entire Redwood Charter was coming outside, she started wailing on him, throwing punch after punch in to his chest.

Jax knew he deserved it, he knew it had been 4 years in the making and that if he wanted for them to move past what happened then he needed to let her get out her frustration and if hitting him was what was going to help her move on then he was going to let her do it. He watched, trying to stand strong, as the girl he still loved had kept throwing punches until her arms were getting weak. He braced himself as the punches had slowed up until she burst in to tears and started to collapse and he fell to the ground with her, tears starting to pool in his eyes while she clung to him tight and sobbed into his chest. Jax looked over at his mom, who had her hand over her heart and mouth and then glanced at Otto who looked devasted to see his little girl this upset when she just got home, but just nodded his head at Jax, grabbed Gemma and pulled everyone back inside but not before placing the house keys down on the table and whispered to Jax, _take her home_. Jax nodded and watched everyone walk away before he saw his mom turn back and place her car key's next to Otto's. "Use my car, drop it back off tomorrow son and bring her with you". With a quick nod, it was just Jax and Trisha left outside. He had picked her up and carried her to the car.

When they reached Otto's house, Jax went and quickly unlocked the door and then went back and helped Trish out of the car. He helped her up the steps to her old room, which hadn't changed since she had left. He helped her sit down on the bed and went to grab some water and Tylenol for her. When he returned he placed the Tylenol in her hand and, without a word, she swallowed the pills and water and then turned her bright blue eyes on Jax who was staring at the bulletin board of pictures on her wall. "I figured you would have burned all of those" Jax said as he gestured to the pictures on the board, one from them attending prom together, and another on his bike, one of her, him, Opie and Donna at lunch time junior year and a bunch of others with her favorite one sitting in the middle, it was one from their first date at 15, he was holding her waist with one hand and her face with the other and her hands wrapped around his waist and they were looking in each-other's eyes and smiling back at one another. "No, I couldn't, there was too many good memories with all those pictures and I wanted to be able to look back and remember it all". Jax looked at Trisha with the deepest remorse in his eyes. _Opie was right, my word is cut out for me if I want her back, too much hurt she has to overcome. _

"I'm going to go ahead and go to the guest room and take a shower if you need anything just yell for me Trisha" Jax said as he started to walk out of the door. He couldn't stand in there any longer, he felt guilty for the pain he had caused her and he couldn't bear to keep looking her in her eye and seeing the girl he still loved go through this pain knowing it was his fault. Before he got out the door he heard his name called. "Jax" Trisha said softly as she stood up and he turned to face her. "This is probably a strange and awkward favor to ask of you now but could you help me get out of these clothes, I think I've had too much to drink to actually maneuver my way out of this outfit" with the most soft and prettiest smile she could muster to Jax. He looked at her and sighed,_ why does she have to do this me, she should remember what me seeing her naked does. _She knew exactly what she was doing, and despite her being hurt still and upset with Jax she wanted to remember what it was like for him to make love to her like he had use to. "It will never be strange or awkward darlin, I've already seen you naked on more than one occasion" Jax chuckled and forced a small laugh out of the beautiful girl in front of him.

Jax had walked up to her, and gently pushed her to sit back on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and reached his hands around to untie the strings from her back, their faces pressed cheek to cheek and then he stood up and slowly grabbed the thin strings and started pulling her shirt above her head, letting his fingers graze her skin before the top was coming off and her breasts had came out of the shirt and were just sitting there. It was taking everything in Jax's power to not start mauling her right there but he wanted her to make the first move. To see if it was what she wanted him to do before he made the wrong mistake and pushed her out of his life forever. He knelt back down and put his hands on her thighs and gently rubbed them with his thumb before he grabbed the buttons of her jeans and started unbuttoning them. He looked back up at her as he started to slide them down her legs and noticed she was biting her lip. Once he got them off, he stood up and looked down at her. _God she is beautiful and her body is calling my name_. "There you go, anything else I can do for you", Jax asked her, a fire burning deep inside of him that wanted to just throw her down on the bed and feel himself inside of her again. It was the one thing he wanted ever since she left 4 years ago. Tara had caught his attention in a moment of weakness and because of that weakness he lost the one true woman he cared about. He may have loved Tara until Tara decided to leave, but he never was in love with her and he never had loved her as much as he had Trisha.

It was almost as Trisha was reading his mind because she stood up, her naked body staring at Jax and he just couldn't turn away from her. He knew he should have, because he wanted her to really want him and more than just sex, he wanted her to want him back but after years of not being able to touch her he couldn't resist. She walked over to him and gently stroked his cheek, and ran her other hand through his hair. "I meant it when I said I missed you Jax" she said ever so softly, he looked deep into her eyes, watching them light up with the faint light in the room. She closed the gap between them, forcing her naked body against him. Before he even had a chance to respond to her words, she leaned up and lightly started kissing him. He put his hands on her face and started to kiss her back with more intensity, forcing her lips to open with his tongue, he danced around her mouth, fighting the urge to drop all of his clothes and force himself in her right there. When they finally went to catch a breath, his hands dropped to her waist and held her close to him. "I missed you to Trish, more than you probably are thinking right now" as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, he grabbed her face and started kissing her again. She pulled back from him and held his face in her hands, "I want you to make love to me again Jax Teller, and I want to remember what it was like to have you inside of me.

With those words, he couldn't force himself away from her again. He picked her up and gently walked her back to the bed and laid her down flat while passionately kissing her on top. He trailed kisses down between her breasts, all the way down her stomach stopping just before he got to the area he knew she so desperately wanted him to be at. "Oh god, Jax" she had moaned out causing him to go from semi-hard to fully erect now. He had loved hearing her moan his name when they fucked, and hearing it again after so long was enough to almost make him lose it. "What you want me to do baby", he had asked her as he was pressing kisses all around her area in a teasing way. "I want you to fuck me Jax", and without another word, he buried his face right between her legs. "Oh fuck, ohhh my god" she moaned even louder as she lifted her head and watched Jax between her legs. He started licking her spot, making her arch her back while he took his fingers and found his way inside of her and pushed his fingers at deep as he could go which caused her to grab his head and push his face even farther. "Fuck me now Jax", "Fuck", Jax said as he got up from between her legs and quickly took off his cut and shirt while Trisha had sat up and started unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off as he took his legs out of them, and watched as he dropped his boxers. She took his entire length in her hand and engulfed it with her mouth. "Shit baby", Jax said through clenched teeth. He stared down at her and saw she was staring him directly in his eyes as she was sucking him with a force. Just as he felt he was about to explode in her mouth, she quickly had stopped and jumped on the bed, opening her legs up to him and without a hesitation, he climbed up between her and pushed himself inside of her. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, _shit she is so tight _he thought to himself as he was slowly thrusting in her. "Faster Jax baby faster", and her words being his command he started thrusting in her fast and hard. He grabbed her hips and started slamming himself in to her "My god baby, I've missed your pussy", he said barely as he was losing breath and losing control. He knew she was about to hit her point as she was basically screaming now, the one thing he had loved about her when they were doing it, she wasn't exactly quiet. With one last huge thrust he felt her convulse under him, riding the wave of her orgasm with her, her convulsions on his junk were enough to make Jax hit the same point as he collapsed on her.

10 minutes later, Trish was walking out of the bathroom with nothing but one his old t-shirts and a pair of her short gym shorts on. She looked up to see Jax laying there smoking a cig, his eyes never leaving her. He broke out in a smile, as he put the cigarette out "That's always been a good look on you, wearing my clothes". She chuckled, "yea I bet". She crossed the room and slowly climbed into her bed and laid beside Jax. He looked over at her and pulled her closer planting a kiss on her forehead, "you feeling ok from all the alcohol you consumed tonight"? "Yea I'm fine, just a little tired". He stroked her back and she looked up at him, he meant her eyes and saw that she had a million questions for him, so before she could ask he leaned down and gently kissed her, "Trisha I know it's been a long time, and I don't expect you to believe this, but I still love you, I never stopped, and I know I hurt you too but I want a chance to fix it, I want all of this back, and I'm hoping by what just happened that it's a sign that maybe there is a chance I can". Trish sat up now, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, she didn't expect to have sex with him tonight but it happened, but she surely didn't expect him to say this. The look he seen in her eyes caused him to almost get sick to her stomach, he seen the look before, it was the same look she had given him when she told him it was officially over and that she was leaving Charming. "Jax, I loved you, I think a part of me will always love you, this that just happened, it wasn't supposed to but I wanted it too but I can't promise you that there is a chance you can fix it because I don't know, we will just have to wait and see". Her words tore through him like a knife, and with that he nodded and started to get up and get dressed when she grabbed his arm. "This isn't saying never Jax, like I said a part of me will always love you but you tore me apart, you chose her over me, and that is hard to forget. You are going to have to prove to me what you say is true", then she kissed him, she kissed him the same way she use to kiss him, tender and loving, the kiss he missed the most. "I don't want you to leave just yet though, I've missed you and I don't care what anyone thinks come tomorrow I want you to sleep with me tonight, because there still is a small part of me that aches for you and that part does want to see this work". Jax looked at the woman before him, she was so beautiful, so smart and Jax felt the love he had always had for him run through his body. A small chance was better than her saying there was no chance and with that being said he laid back down and took her in his arms and held her closer than he think he ever has. As he watched her drift off to sleep, he sat back and was coming up with all these ideas to show her how much he wanted her back and how serious he was about her. Jax smiled down at her peacefully sleeping and couldn't wait until tomorrow arrived, he knew what he was going to do and what he would have to do and with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep with the girl he was still in love with finally back in his arms.

7


	2. Chapter 2: First Date Again

_**Thank you who added my story to your alerts/favorites. Means a lot to me to know you took the time to read my first chapter. I had only got one review which was a guest, so I would like to say thank you to whoever that was for taking the time to review and am glad you liked the first chapter. If you read it, please please review for me, I want to know if it's good, bad, ideas you may have, etc so please review :). I hope you like this second chapter and am so glad I was able to give it to you the day after the first. I have a lot of ideas as I have said as to where I can take this story and am planning out the rest of the chapters and possibly a second book and prequel to the Jax/Trisha love story. Thank you and let me know how you like chapter 2.**_

Chapter Two

It was about 9:30 am when Trish finally awoke. She woke up alone, so for a minute she thought she had dreamed of everything that had went on between her and Jax. She actually was sad for a minute unsure of why though. She knew Jax, and there would probably never be anything between them again, maybe just a fling but nothing would get serious. Instead of moping she decided to go ahead and get dressed, she took off her clothes and went to her drawer to see if there was anything in there she could still fit and look good on her. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even hear her bedroom door open. Jax was standing there holding a tray of food, and just about dropped it when he saw the sight in front of him. "Damn" Jax meant to say it in his head but accidentally said it out loud causing Trisha to jump out of her skin nearly. "Jesus Jax, you damn near scared the shit out of me, you ever heard of knocking" she said kind of harshly towards him. He set the tray down on her dresser and grabbed her hands and put over his heart and started to pout at her, "Why so grumpy, was I really that bad last night" Jax had jokingly questioned her. She pulled her hand away and playfully punched him, "You're funny Teller, that's the one thing you know your king of" she said laughing while she pulled out a few different outfit choices that were her high school favorites. "That's not all I use to be king of", Jax smirked but was also serious. Suddenly Trisha stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him. "Jax, please let's not do this right now" her eyes pleading with him. Her eyes was enough to bring that feeling of shame upon him again, he hated himself every time wishing he could turn back the hands of time and fix everything but he knew he couldn't, all he could do was wait. "I'm sorry, like I said I'm going to make this right", Jax said while he started to feel his pre-pay vibrate in his pocket. Trisha had looked back down, as if she was this lost teenage girl. It killed Jax, but he couldn't say anything, do nothing but look down too. He pulled the pre pay from his pocket realizing it was Big Otto he answered it "Yea".

Trisha looked back up towards the wall and then stood up. She examined her outfits and finally chose one for the day. She put it on and headed straight for the bathroom and started fixing her hair and applying her makeup. "Ok see you then", Jax said as he hung up the phone and went and leaned against the wall and watched her carefully apply her makeup. Trisha had started to walk out of the bathroom, when she caught Jax staring at her, "What are you staring at"? Jax sighed and stood up slowly "you…you are beautiful darlin". To Jax, she was more than beautiful, there were no words that could describe her, and when she wore, what he considered, her regular clothes she could still capture any man's attention. He glanced over her, she was wearing her jean shorts that were old and faded but still clung to her every curve and a black off the shoulder top that loosely flowed over her but still highlighted her assets. She had pulled her hair in a bun and let just a few strands free to shape her face. Trish threw him a small smile, _I hate when he knows just what to say._ "So who was that" she asked while she went and sat on the edge of her bed and ate her, going cold, breakfast. "It was Otto, we have church at 12, club business, so I'm going to jump in the shower and get dressed, be ready to go when I get out, I'll drop you off at the clubhouse for your car, then we both have to head over to Ma's, she wants to see you". Trisha nodded her head and finished getting ready. 20 minutes later, she and Jax were out the door and on the way to the clubhouse.

An hour had passed, and the guys were still in the chapel while Trisha was sitting at the bar talking to one of the prospects named Half-Sack. He seemed like a nice, young man but judging by the way he had went on about the club, Half-Sack was that type of guy who would be a huge gain to the club. He was head strong and smart but wasn't afraid to step in to the bad side when needed. She was in the middle of talking to Half Sack when she barley heard the noise level start to rise. One minute her and Half Sack was laughing, having a good conversation the next she had looked at Half Sack when she noticed he went pale and quickly had stopped talking. She happened to look over and seen the guys filing out of the church with Jax standing there leaning up against the door with an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth and his facial expression looked of a mix with anger and sadness. Before she was able to get up and confront him, he looked away and walked out of the clubhouse. She dropped her head in her hands before she heard footsteps approach her from behind and a hand on her shoulder. "T, come on in the kitchen with me, I made something special for you", Bobby said to Trisha and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. As Bobby was grabbing something in the cabinet, he spoke to her in a more hushed tone so no one else could hear "Listen baby girl, don't get upset over Jax's reaction he honestly is stuck in a hard place right". Trisha looked up at who she considered her favorite "uncle" and was having a hard time understanding. "Why though Uncle Bobby, Jax turned on me, left me for Tara so why is it he is the one who is having a hard time right now, I'm the one who came back, back to a family I left behind because of him only to be confronted with the past again" Trisha stated with anger in her voice. Bobby smiled and threw her the bag that he retrieved from the cabinet, as soon as she opened it and saw before her homemade chocolate chip muffins she couldn't refuse to smile at him, as she bit in to one. "I've missed these so much" Trish said while stuffing her face. "What just happened in there, is how I know that Jax still loves you, Jax seeing you laugh and be yourself for really the first time with another man, brother or not, I saw it rip Jax open today, is he jealous, yes but it's more because deep down he knows that you can have your pick of any man you wanted, and that they would throw themselves at your feet and that is what scares him the most" A long silence entered the room, as Bobby watched his beloved goddaughter try to fight the urge to cry. Bobby sat down beside her and put his finger on her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him, and it broke even his heart to see the pain this girl was hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He grabbed her hand and placed it in his and softly spoke "He may have, in your opinion, thrown you away once, but he realizes that was his biggest mistake and when you left I watched a part of him leave with you, and since you returned yesterday I saw the determination enter his eyes again, he doesn't want to lose you again T, he may not have you back exactly but by the way he has been in the past 24 hours with you nobody can mistake that Jax Teller is still in love with you, and that look out there is a look of discomfort and lost, because he knows he can lose you before he has even gotten you back and with the look you had in your eyes when you saw him yesterday showed that deep down you still love him too, so take it easy sweetheart, don't get worked up and just remember he may have left you, but in a way you left him too and that you both are suffering with torments from the past and if you two plan on fixing it, then there will be a lot more to overcome and I can't promise you it will all turn out the way you want, but if you still love him give him that chance to prove his love for you too, you're a smart, beautiful and very strong woman Trisha so I'm not saying make it easy for him, make him fight for you but right now he is going to need time to cool off so just take it easy on him sweetheart". Trish let a few tears fall down her cheek as she looked at her uncle. Deep down, she knew he was stating the truth, which is why Trisha loved him because Bobby was always there for her especially when it came to Jax and he called it exactly how he saw it. Bobby stood up and pulled Trisha in to his arms "I love you baby girl, I will be here for you just like I was the first time". She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Uncle Bobby, you always know what to say, I'm going to go to Gemma's I haven't got to see or talk to her yet". He smiled and shooed her away and as she was walking out the kitchen she turned around to ask a favor of him. "I know this may be too much but tomorrow morning you think you could whip me up your famous pancakes and sausage, I've missed your food too much" she smiled at him. "Of course baby girl, I'll be heading to the store here in a bit to grab stuff for tomorrows dinner so I will be sure to grab that too, be here by 10" and with that she smiled and walked her way out of the clubhouse.

Jax was sitting on the picnic bench when she came out, he glanced over at her and quickly retreated back to looking at the lot. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, his mind was buzzing with a million things and he honestly didn't want to really confront his thoughts right now. He pulled the joint he currently was hitting back to his lips when he felt her warm body crawl up to next to him and the joint being pulled from his lips into hers. As she took a couple of hits, she handed it back to him and stood up in front of him. She grabbed his hand soft and tenderly and pulled him up to face her. The look she gave him sent shivers down his spine as it had been a really long time since she had looked at him with eyes that spoke of love and care. Just as she was about to say something, Gemma had pulled in to the lot along with Clay, Chibs, Opie and Otto with him. Gemma had got out of her car and her heart melted as she saw the sight in front of her and proceeded to meet the guys at their bikes where she was welcomed with a hug from her old man Clay. They all stood there, taking in the sight under the clubhouse. "First loves never really die" Gemma spoke loud enough for the men to hear. Otto turned and smiled at Gemma "No it doesn't, that's a match made in MC heaven, my little girl is just going to be too hard headed and stubborn like me to stop fighting the urge, and Jax is going to have a lot of work to do to win her back". Everyone chuckled. "Lil luvvie will come around, her face shows it all she still head over heels for that man, she'll find her way back" Chibs spoke out loud. As they sat there and watched the two lost in deep thought together Clay turned to Gemma hoping too gather everyone's attention and to let Jax and Trish have their moment alone, "So what brings you here baby, couldn't get enough of me this morning", Gemma smirked at her husband, "Actually, it seemed like it was you who couldn't get enough of me" which let out a burst of laughter from the boys around her and Clay to actually blush, "but I came here to see if she was here, was going to go and take her shopping, a present from us for her graduating with her bachelors degree plus I'm sure she could use a different set of wardrobe choice as the one's I saw where either screaming I'm a whore or I'm a nun". "Let me guess, you went through her suitcase last night when she left" Clay asked clearly not surprised. "I had to check what her style was and clearly she was trying to take after her other mother and her career choice", Gemma jokingly said as she glared at Otto who was quietly laughing to himself. Just then, they heard a bark, followed by a growl, "What the hell was that" Clay asked in a serious tone and before anybody responded to him, Clay watched as he saw Trisha run in the direction the noise was coming from which was behind them in the garage. Next thing he saw was Trisha drop to her knees and a huge ass dog come running from behind him straight in to her arms. Clay turned and glared at Tig who was running out of the garage then stopped short, for not alerting them about the huge monster roaming around the TM lot. Trisha started walking up to them, with Jax standing where he was left watching Trisha's every move, and the dog hot on her heels. "Hi, Daddy" she smiled at Otto while she gave him a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. Otto had missed those moments with her but he was also wondering what the big mutt behind her was so as he leaned over to look at it then looked at her she giggled, the same innocent, evil giggle she use to give him just when she was about to find a way to get her way, "Sorry everyone, this here is Blaze he is a pit bull, and I've raised him since he was 7 weeks old, I couldn't just leave him behind, we are too attached to each other" as the dog sat calm and still next to his owners feet, Otto of course couldn't deny her to keep her dog, he didn't mind dogs but he didn't want her to leave again either. "Of course he can stay" Otto smiled at his daughter as she started shrieking with joy.

"Gemma, I was just on my way to come see you", Trisha said as Jax had approached the group and leaned on his bike. "Well, I came to see you last night but I think you were too drunk to notice me pull up so I figured we could spent some quality together again and go shopping" Gemma smiled knowing that was one of Trish and hers favorite past times. "Duh, it's long overdue, but I'm also sure knowing you that you went through my stuff and didn't like anything you saw" she said with a smile on her face and her hand on her hip. Everyone busted out laughing and including Gemma. "Let's say that they will never make my top ten favorite outfits of the year" Gemma sarcastically joked back. Just then Half-Sack had come out of the clubhouse and Blaze had barked and took off at the speed of lightning to be greeted by the arms of his newly and only friend outside of Trisha. "Seems my dog has actually taken a liking to you which is not normal" Trisha smirked at Half-Sack as he approached carrying the heavy dog in his arms. "Honestly, he didn't like me at first last night, but I may have given him a nice juicy steak and a bowl of tequila to go with it and after that, he never left my side besides to snoop your presence out than to pass out with me on the couch", Half-Sack laughed but tried to keep it short in case she would rip his head off. "You got my dog wasted, what kind of babysitter are you" she jokingly said to him causing him to smile, and as she turned around she caught a glimpse of Jax with a look of anger flash over his face before he turned his head and lit a cigarette. "Well what are we going to do with him while we're gone" Gemma spoke as she too caught Jaxs face and wanted to hit the road before her son killed the prospect. "I'll have to take him back to the house and lock him up in my…" before she could finish Half-Sack spoke up "I'll watch him while you all are gone, everybody's leaving anyways so it will keep me company and he can run in my backyard, we can meet back here at the clubhouse tonight, I'll go get him some food and all". Seeing the rage building in Jax's eyes, Otto exchanged a look to Clay who then whispered to Gemma to start getting ready to go before her son ends up in jail tonight for murder. "It's settled then, we'll give you a call when we are on our way back". "Before you ladies go, we will be packing up for a 4 day run to Indian Hills, got a call from Jury who is hosting an epic fight night tomorrow and has a lot of money riding on it and wants us to get in on it so we will be leaving early in the morning and will be back Thursday evening" Clay called out.

Gemma had walked up to her husband, and planted a kiss on him before she turned around and hugged her son. Trisha was in the process of hugging everyone bye when she came up to Jax. He smiled his wolfish smile at her that let her know she was in for it later, which she couldn't lie slightly excited her. As she hugged him, he wrapped his hand around her waist and then slid something in her pocket and proceeded to hug her which he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Otto had saw what he did and just smiled. Before she broke away from their hug she whispered in his ear "Please don't kill the prospect, we are just friends" and with that she kissed his cheek and walked away. When she and Gemma got in the car she pulled out what Jax had slipped in her pocket. It was $500 dollars and a neatly folded up piece of paper that had her and Gemma hanging on to their seats before they even read it. Trisha read out loud what was wrote on it, "_Trishey, the money was part one of your late graduation gift, I know I probably came off too strong since you got home yesterday but last night was the best night of my life in a long time and I hope I can turn all this around and make more memories with you darlin, spend the money on what you WANT not what you need, meet me at Gemma's tonight around 8 for dinner and your other surprise. Love, Jax." _Trisha's jaw dropped and looked over at Gemma who was smirking in her seat. "Is this why your taking me with you today", "No sweetheart, I really have missed you and brought it up to Jax this morning when I called to check on you, he came up with the idea of dinner said it would help so he could get ready". Trisha smiled at her, then looked over to Jax who was still leaning on his bike looking dead at her with that grin on his face before he got up and started walking to the garage. She grinned to herself, _what does he have planned in that pretty blonde head of his_ she questioned in her mind. With that thought she peeled out of the lot and headed towards the mall.

It had just turned 6 when Gemma and Trisha had pulled back in to TM's parking lot with Clay and the rest of the boys sitting outside smoking a blunt as they watched the girls exit the car and headed to the back of the trunk to pull out their bags. Judging by the way the two women were hysterically laughing and trying to grab ahold of the bags, they had probably just got done smoking a blunt themselves. "Aw shit, nothing good comes of two women laughing and whispering together" Otto said out loud as him, Clay, Tig, and Jax approached Gemma's caddy to help grab all of the bags out of the car. Otto squeezed his daughter in a hug, it felt so good to him to see his baby girl smiling more today "you enjoy your day baby girl" "yes I did dad, it was exactly what I needed a shopping day with my favorite old lady". Trisha smiled up at her dad with her bright blue eyes. "Jesus, please tell me you didn't max out my credit card ladies" Clay joked with them both while he started grabbing a handful of bags with Chibs and started to take them inside to the clubhouse. Trisha called out "I love you too Uncle Clay but you should have remembered we are dangerous when we go to the mall". Clay glanced back at her and smirked "I'm sure this next bill will be a reminder of why I stopped letting you two go as often". Everyone started laughing, and Jax had approached the back of the car and seen the bags that were left were from Victoria's Secret and Spencers. Trisha blushed as Otto looked at Jax, then Gemma then turned towards Trisha. "Jax that is all you brother" he laughed as he shook his head and walked away, knowing all too well that it was Gemma who had talked Trisha in to getting whatever was in those bags to torture her poor son with. "Those are all Trisha's so if you could go place them in the back room so she could have more privacy sorting them out" Gemma said to her son as he picked up the bags and glanced over at Trisha who was desperately trying to hold her laugh in. He flashed her his wolfish grin that had her almost buckle at the knees again.

An hour and a half later, she was just about finished getting ready for her dinner with Jax in a half an hour. She didn't know what to expect but she wanted to make sure he knew what he had missed out on in favor for that Tara chick. With the help of Gemma, she was wearing a strapless dark blue mini dress that was laced up on the sides leaving some skin exposed between the laces, dark blue wedges heels to match. She had curls that cascaded down over her shoulders and with the help of her favorite, and the only, croweater she would actually say she liked Cherry, her make up looked flawless and had really brought out her blue eyes. Gemma and Cherry were quite pleased with the way she looked and Cherry couldn't wait for Trisha to come back and fill her in on all the juicy details of Jax's reaction and plans for the night. Cherry and Trisha had hit it off the minute she arrived back home last night, with Cherry quickly realizing that Jax had eyes only for this girl, she never bothered to even try with Jax but instead started to talk to Trisha and gain a new friend instead of an enemy. Cherry was a short girl with long red hair and brown eyes. She looked stunning in Trisha's eyes, more stunning than to be a croweater. As Trisha walked out of the bedroom with the other two ladies, she was meant by a bunch of gazing eyes and jaws dropped as she walked her way through the clubhouse. She could see her dad try his best to not stand up and start beating majority of the men there to death. The girls walked out of the clubhouse with a smirk and kept retreating to the car outside. Jax was already at his moms finishing the final preparations for his dinner tonight with Trish. He was nervous but knew this night could make all the difference in the world for them too so it had to be perfect. As she started to get in the car she quickly turned around "Oh shit, I forgot Half-Sack has Blaze, I have to go get him first" "Relax Trisha, I took care of that, he was more than happy and willing to take Blaze for the night, he was in the process of grilling them some chicken for dinner so needless to say your dog is more than being spoiled as we speak" Gemma said to Trisha sarcastically. Trisha smiled "Thanks Gemma, well guess I'm going to head over there". "Have fun baby, and remember stay strong he is trying". "I know he is, it's just not that easy". With that, she got in the car and left.

Jax heard her pull up, thanking god he just finished getting everything ready, when he heard the car door shut. He walked to the door and opened it for her just as she was about to knock. Jax became speechless, standing before him was too beautiful of a woman for him, just like she was when they were dating in high school. "Hey darlin, you are stunning" was all Jax could say. "Hello Jax, can I come in now" she said with a smile on her face. She was in complete awh of him as he was wearing a nice dark set of jeans, clean white shoes, and for the second time in her life that she had seen a white, long sleeved button up shirt, his semi long blonde hair slicked back unlike normal. He smiled and placed her hand on his arm as he guided her in to the house and out through the back door. She had looked up and before her was a beautiful display of white lights hanging every where and a table set out in the yard that had candles, and her dinner set before them. Her mouth had dropped as she took in the beautiful scene before her, she didn't expect it too look so, fancy. Jax couldn't stop grinning at her expression, knowing that she was liking what she saw, but most of all what he saw. Jax lead her over to the table and sat her down while he sat in his chair, "Let's eat before its cold". Jax kept staring at Trisha while she ate, it was her favorite dish that he remembered, Fettuccini Alfredo, and he had made it with help from Bobby of course. When she was done she looked up to see Jax staring at her. "What is it Jax" she questioned him, trying to hide her smile. Jax kept staring at her and then shook his head "Nothing darlin, just taking you in". They both went silent for a little bit until Jax spoke again "I had this made for you today" pulling out a CD case and handing it to her. "When mom called me earlier this morning, I had her go and pull out every picture she had kept of us from her album, and came over here with Bobby when you all left to sort through them and had one of my connections make this while you guys were gone, I hope you will like it, I know I seem to be hard pressed on you but I thought since you loved our pictures as memories that you would like this". Jax said with a nervous look on his face. Trisha had ran her fingers over the case before getting up and walking over towards Jax who had took his eyes off his plate and looked up at her. "Can we watch it now, Jax", Trisha wasn't expecting to do that and she wasn't sure it was a good idea but the thought of this cd that contained special memories of what she and Jax used to be had moved her. She didn't want to relive these moments alone, but relive them with the person who helped create them with her. It took Jax a minute to register that she really had just asked to watch them with him. He stood up and took her hand in his and led her inside to the living room. She sat down as he put the disc in and grabbed the remote, he turned around and started walking to sit down on the couch when she tapped her hand on the spot next to her and without hesitation he sat down next to her. As he hit play, Trisha had put her hand on his thigh where he quickly grabbed it and squeezed. The video was about 15 minutes long and Trisha had watched as tears started spilling from her eyes breaking Jax's heart as she tried to muffle her crying and sniffling.

There were pictures from their time at the streams with Opie and Donna when she and Donna were 16. Pictures of throughout the few years they had dated of them two holding each other, at the pep rallies where Jax, Opie and Donna had posed in the same cheer pose Trisha had did. Some from the clubhouse, on Jax's bike, and many from her prom with Jax. Her favorites were the casual ones of them from being in the hallways at school, lunch time, and a few from classes they all had together, even football games they had attended together. "Seems like this all was just going on yesterday, we were together and happy, planning our futures together, amazes me how stuff can change so quick" Trisha said silenty as the video was done. One of her favorite songs that her and Jax danced to at prom came on and Jax stood up and pulled her up with him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and he gently placed his hand on her hip and grabbed the other and started dancing with her. Trish could feel the tears forming in her eyes again as she felt Jax grab her close, just like he did the last time they danced.

_And we danced_

_Like no one else had ever danced before_

_I can't explain what happened on that floor_

_But the music played_

_And we held each other close_

_And we danced_

Trish felt an overwhelming feeling rush over her. She missed this, she missed Jax and she could feel the love radiating off of him. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him it would all be ok and run back in to his life, be his old lady and live a happy life like they planned but she couldn't. Trisha remembered the pain, and how it felt to watch Jax make love to another woman and she didn't want to feel that pain again. Just then Jax lifted her chin up and kissed her. It was soft and gentle but with enough force to show her that he wanted more of her, he wanted all of her. When he let go, he stared in her eyes and held her close to him. Trisha couldn't process what had just happened, she wanted it but at the same time she was falling too quickly for him again and she couldn't let that happen. Tears started falling down her face and before Jax could even say anything she pushed out of his arms, "I have to go Jax, I'm sorry this shouldn't have happened and I can't do this, I did enjoy dinner though" and just like that she walked right out of the house, got in her car and drove off as Jax watched from the front door, speechless as he watched his girl walk out of his life again.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything associated with the show. I only own the characters and plots I have come up with. **

**Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. It is a long chapter, over 8,000 words. I ran in to family problems my dad receiving neck/back surgery and has had quite a few complications with it. I also am attending college so I have been trying to balance out family life and personal life, school work and a daughter so please forgive me as chapter 4 I will make sure does not take as long as chapter 3 has. I also had to keep taking things out and reediting as I wasn't satisfied with the outcome. This chapter is giving start to Jax/Trisha new future and picking up together. I promise with the amount of things I have planned there will be more club related action and even some Trisha action that I have planned in the upcoming chapters so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and always PLEASE REVIEW as they help me and see that people are interested in the story. Rated M so if you don't like cuss words, sex scenes, etc then please do not read! thank you :)**

Chapter 3

It had been a month and a half since Jax had actually talked to Trisha since that night at Gemma's. He had tried calling her, to apologize to her, but all he ever got was her voicemail. After two weeks, Jax gave up trying to call her. He didn't know what he truly did that night and nobody else did either, from what they said. Trish had shut everyone out of her life besides a few different people which he wasn't surprised by. The only ones who still had contact with her from the clubhouse was Bobby, Gemma, Otto and even the prospect Half-Sack which had started seeming strange when he kept making appearances at Otto's place a few times during the week. Otto had assured Jax that there was nothing going on between Trish and Half-Sack that he was just someone she took a liking to that she could talk to and has been helping her out with Blaze. Since that night Jax had not been himself, he drowned himself in booze, weed and pussy to try and forget the face that haunted him every second of every day. It didn't help as it just made it ten times worse, and when he was in someone all he could see was her, and all he did was long for her even more. The entire club sat back and watched Jax lose control of himself, he was more dangerous which the club viewed as a benefit but not for long as they quickly saw him putting himself in more danger than necessary and as much as he was helping the club get shit done, the club couldn't take it anymore, they loved the hard work he was putting in but not at the expense of losing his life.

Jax was sitting on the top of the clubhouse roof staring off into space when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn't look, he didn't care who it was, Jax was physically and mentally exhausted. "Here brother" the guy that took a seat next to Jax said as he passed over the newly rolled and just lit joint. Jax accepted it, taking the longest inhale he could possibly do. He looked over and realized it was Big Otto sitting beside him. Otto could feel the pain his fellow brother was feeling. Daughter or not, he knew the way Trish was acting was unnecessary. He watched her get hurt by this man, so he understood to a sense how she felt, but yet within the first 2 days she was there Jax was going way out of his way to show that girl that he loved her still and would do anything for her. He loved Trisha, hell he adopted and raised her because nobody else wanted to take her in and Otto had wanted a daughter more than anything and the moment he had laid eyes on his niece he knew this was his chance, and not only his but her chance to have a real better life growing up. SAMCRO wasn't perfect, but he'd rather her grow up in the MC knowing they'd die for her than risk the chance of her dying at the hands of her own flesh and blood mother. "Jax let me tell you something and I want you to listen closely", Otto said with a low serious tone that he only had when he truly meant business, Jax looked at him. "I love Trisha with all my heart, I remember the first time I got the phone call that my sister went in to premature labor, I remember me and Luann dropping everything to fly half way across the United States to her bedside. Her mom was on drugs, and they put Trisha in to the NICU, I remember the moment I laid my eyes on her I cried, I already felt like she was my daughter then, I knew what raising her up in this life would be like when I choose to fight for custody, and the MC life isn't for just anybody only the strong could handle this life, both members and old ladies". Jax kept looking at Otto wondering where he was going with this. "Our Trisha, she's a strong girl, she may have left, but you should have known she would come back, this life it's in her DNA, she will overcome this obstacle that she is facing just like she always does, but she needs you by her side no matter what she says because I know she still does love you, she just needed a minute like any chick does". Jax stood up and stared Otto down. "How do you know this Otto, how do you know she still loves me, and of course yea she will overcome anything thrown her way, she's proven that for years, but what if when she overcomes our past, what if she really overcomes me then I wasted all that time and made it harder for her instead of just leaving her alone like she asked", Jax asked him, curiosity filling his mind. Otto stood up and put his hand on Jaxs shoulder "I know because I know my daughter, she'll never get over you, this here is her whole life, all she's ever known and loved is right here in this little town, she may have went off and started her future but she came back because this is who she is, this is where she wants to be, she loved her life here more than she realized she just needed time away to realize that, she didn't just come back the girl who had moved on, she still has the fire in her eyes, she came back to reclaim her place in this life, She is lost without you Jax, she may push you away, but you show her you're going to stay and fight for her, for what you love", - they both got silent as Jax stared down at his feet "and what if I can't Otto, what happens then", "I don't know brother, then I guess I don't know my daughter like I use to, but I don't think I'm wrong and instead of you coming up with what if's why don't you go create how I did it and stop trying to bullshit". Jax looked up and a burst of adrenaline coursed through his body, Otto was right sitting here is wasting time, he needed to talk to Trisha, he needed her to see that the love he is offering is true and genuine, that she was honestly the only woman for him and she always had been, it just took him time to realize it, and he knew he needed to do it now "Where is she". Otto smiled at him and brought his brother in for a hug "She's at home, Half-Sack took Blaze for the night that boy attached to that dog so bad he can't seem to stay away for more than a few hours at a time, almost like the dog is his long lost kid". Jax smiled and said "Thanks Otto". Jax turned and started to run down the stairs, nearly knocking anybody in his way over and headed out the doors to his bike, within 5 minutes Otto had just made it back down when the roar of Jax's bike came alive and he heard him speed out of the lot. Bobby, Tig and Piney looked at Otto while he was chuckling "What the hell was that all about". "Nothing, he had an issue he needed to resolve right now". Bobby and Piney knew exactly what he was talking about and looked at each other and grinned, _it's about damn time_ they both thought at the same time.

Trisha had just got out of the shower and had started downstairs to the kitchen. Since she was normally home alone most days and sometimes nights she had started to take up baking again. She walked in to the kitchen, and breathed in the sweet smell of her chocolate chip cookies in the oven. She went ahead and pulled them out of the oven, sliding the on to her cooling rack her dad just bought for her. While she waited for them to cool, she decided to watch some TV while she downed a beer. In the middle of her beer, she heard the familiar sound of the rumbling of a bike pull up. Then she heard the front door quietly opening. She assumed it was her dad as it was 11 at night and he would be the only one to come in this late. "I made cookies dad, they are on the cooling rack now in case you want one", she shouted over the TV. No one responded which caused her to turn her head around and get up from her seat. She started walking to the kitchen when she was stopped in her tracks. Jax had turned the corner with cookie in hand as he leaned against the wall and took a bite of the cookie. "What are you doing here Jax" she eyed him. He smirked at her "I missed you too darlin, but I'm here because we need to talk". Trisha looked away from him and started walking to the kitchen and cracked open another beer before she turned around and seen Jax almost face to face with her. "Jax, there's nothing to talk about, you have your own life to live and so do I, this couldn't work again, there's too much pain to overcome and I can't allow myself the chance to be heartbroken by you again". Jax sighed and pushed Trisha back in to the wall, she locked eyes with him as brushed his hand across her cheek and grabbed the other side of her face with his other. "Trisha, there is nothing I really can say that will make you change how your feeling, all I can do is prove to you how I'm really feeling. Watching you walk out of my life was hard the first time, and I couldn't put myself through that again, I missed you every day since you were gone", before he could finish Trisha pushed him back, clearly upset and started to basically yell at him "Missed me…MISSED ME, but yet you let me walk away, you pushed me away after what I saw that night, that has been the constant image anytime you've come around, if you cared that much Teller then you should have never did it plain and simple, I needed space because I didn't want to fall for you again, I may always love you but I couldn't subject myself to your heartbreak again especially now that she's back what's to say you wouldn't turn around and do it again", Trisha slumped to the chair, throwing her head in her hands. Jax sat down beside her and leaned back "How did you know she was back" he asked calmly. Trish looked up at him and chuckled as she got up from her seat and went to the cabinet containing her favorite alcoholic drink, Tequila, which she opened up and took a full swig from the bottle letting the liquid burn the back of her throat "Charming is a small town Jax, I do still have friends that relay shit to me you know", she turned and walked back to her seat and took another huge drink from the bottle before setting it down. Jax rubbed his hand through his hair before smiling and looking at her "Let me guess Donna", "Of course Jax, you think my best friend wouldn't tell me the bitch that stole my life away was back in the picture". She took yet another swig from the bottle, starting to feel the effects of having the equivalent of at least 7 shots in her before Jax grabbed it and placed it out of her reach and grabbed her hand. Jax had a serious look on his face as he stared deep into her matching ocean blue eyes right now "I don't give a shit about her, whether she's back or not, what I want is standing right in front of me and I'm tired of waiting I want to show you right now how much I need and missed you" he stood up and pulled Trisha with him "Now get dressed and let's go". She looked at him puzzled "Where are we going Jax"? He adjusted his weight and grinned "Where we officially became one darlin". "The streams" she meant to say to herself but slightly whispered it out loud. Jax grinned "I'll be waiting outside". Within 10 minutes, Trisha was on the back of his bike gripping him tight.

When they pulled up to their destination, Trisha could hear the sound of the water rushing down the streams. It was the place they had first kissed, where they confessed they loved each other, the place Jax had laid her down at and took claim over her soul and body by making love to her for her first time". "Why are we here Jax", she asked as he had taken her hand and helped lead her to the spot they use to always occupy. They had come to a stop and watched as Jax had unzipped his back pack pulling out a big blanket. The moonlight being the only source of light for her, she almost forgot how sexy she always thought Jax was when the moon was bright and shined down on him. He looked over at her, sighing when he saw how the full moon illuminated Trisha's face, her blue eyes with a grayish tint. Trish ran her hands through her hair "I forgot how much I missed this place, was always so quiet and calm, the world disappeared when I came here, and when it became our spot it made me wish I could never leave this spot again, here I had you to myself". "You know I never brought Tara here, but you don't know how many times I came here and thought of you, wondering where he would have been at if you had stayed", as he slowly got close to her he picked her up and laid her down on the blanket, he sat upright on his side brushing her cheek and running his fingers down the side of her. "I honestly never thought I'd be back here with you" he smiled down at her and watched her eyes water up but before she could respond he grabbed her face and connected his lips to hers. The intensity in the kiss was enough to make her body go in to a frenzy, she knew she couldn't keep fighting her feelings for Jax, he was her first for everything and no matter how much she tried to run from it, she wanted him to be her last. His kisses grew longer and softer as she felt his fingers trail a soft way down her stomach before reaching her jeans opening. Before she knew what he was doing he already undid her pants with one hand and was slowly inching his way down to her hot, moist area. She groaned in anticipation as he started teasing her with playing around her area with his fingers, she grabbed the back of his head and forced him to release her lips and she inhaled a huge breath. The look on her face was enough to make Jax impatient, as he pulled his hand out and yanked her pants and panties off of her in a split second. He sat up and pulled his hoodie and shirt off and wiggled out of his jeans and boxers and then sat up and spread her legs. She brought herself up on her elbows and looked at him while she licked her lips and brought one hand up to her clit to play with herself in front of him, instantly making him harder than a rock. "So you say you missed me huh " she barely said out loud between her panting. "You fuckin tease babe" he grinned his wolfish grin at her before removing her hand and sticking his fingers inside of her causing her to gasp. He proceeded to start licking her area while he finger fucked her making her body twitch beneath him. "Fuck, oh, fuck Jax", Jax sat up and still had all his fingers inside of her while his other hand grabbed his stiffened erection and started stroking it as she looked up at him. "This what you want darling, you want this cock to make love to that pussy", she bit her lip and nodded "Please I need you too baby". Jax pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his erection, causing her to moan out loud as he took slow and deep thrusts in to her. "Oh my god Jackson" she started to shout as his thrusts started become faster. She dug her nails in to his back and pulled him closer to her, finding his lips she opened them with her tongue making him grab her hips harder and her tongue danced around his mouth, she pulled away. Jax felt her muscles contract around his erection causing him to lose control. "Cum for me baby girl, all over this dick" and with his command she felt her release approach and tightened her grip on him as he pounded in to her. She pulled him to her as he kept thrusting in her and whispered in his ear "I love you Jackson Teller" and with that he groaned out loud as he pushed inside her one last time and had stiffened before he had collapsed on top of her.

An hour later she was on the back of his bike heading back into Charming when they both realized it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She was so lost in thought about where this thing between her and Jax was heading again. She didn't know how this would play out again, especially since Tara was back. Tara was and will always be a threat to her, as she knew Tara was in love with Jax back then and was sure she would try to wiggle her way back in to Jax's arms just like she did before. The thought made Trisha uneasy but she wasn't going to let it show. Deep down inside of her she believed Jax tonight. She believed his words when he said he didn't care about her that he missed her and basically needed her. As they pulled up to the house she realized it wasn't her dad's house but Jax's house. As Jax helped her get off the bike, Trisha stopped him before they went inside causing Jax to nearly fall flat on the pavement. "Sorry, didn't mean that but this isn't my house" she said with an apologetic smile. Jax smiled at her "It's ok babe, and I know but you belong in my arms tonight". She smiled and sat down on the curb as he sat down beside her lighting up a smoke and handing her one. "What's going through your mind darlin", "Jax, I don't know how to feel right now, I can't keep fighting these feelings for you but at the same time I can't fight the feeling that I'm just going to go through the same thing again with you, I don't just want a fling Jax, my heart can't handle that again and…." Jax pushed his finger to her lips then lightly kissed her. "If you think what we did tonight was just sex for me then I love to be the one to inform you that it wasn't just sex, it was me making love to my beautiful woman like I should have been doing for the past 4 years, Tara was a horrible regret and losing you was the biggest mistake I ever made, every word I said tonight was true Trish. I want a life with you again, I want you as my old lady, to marry you to start a family with you, nobody in the club was too fond of Tara, and she wasn't you. "You don't know that Jax" she chuckled playfully with him. Jax laughed "Yea I know from experience, about 4 or 5 months after you left and me and her were together, I was sitting at one of the tables in the clubhouse with everyone and we were going through pictures, it was set up because there was a lot of pictures of you and us from when we were growing up but also from when we got together, I didn't realize how many pictures we have of us together, Bobby, Otto, Gemma and Clay came up on the ones from high school that had you, me, Donna and Opie in them, and Gemma's personal favorites our high school prom". Trisha looked up at him and he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in as he continued talking. "I picked up a few of them and looked back on that night, I remember the thought crossed my head of how much fun we had that night, and how much in love we were with each other, the one that started it was when we just been crowned king and queen, Donna had taken it and it was the one in our yearbook, we were in the middle of the dance floor and the way we were smiling at each other and holding each other had brought tears to my eyes that night, I didn't realize that Tara had come in the clubhouse, no one heard her and as she was walking up I had said something along the lines that I let the best thing in my life walk away from me and she heard it and by time I realized she was behind me she done grabbed the picture from my hand and ripped it up, she started shouting saying that if you were the best thing that happened to me then why did she up and leave me here, how is that best, and it turned to how much of a bitch you were, how she hoped you never came back and that I would forever be hers and that I needed to forget you, well since that day nobody and I mean nobody in this clubhouse missed a beat to remind her of how much she wasn't you, and how she never would be you, Clay and Otto barely spoke to her, Bobby barely could stand to be around her and constantly reminded her of how she was not you, all the boys constantly treated her like shit anytime she was in their presence, and Gemma, well you know my mom, that was a war between them too, they were ecstatic when she moved away and left me and honestly I am so glad she did too when she did." Trisha stood up making Jax stand up with her taking her in to his arms and brushing the hair out of her face before he grabbed it with both hands. "You love me and want me, just stop trying to hide from it, everyone at the clubhouse misses you, Ma misses you terribly and been constant in my face that I need to fix this with you because she wants her shopping buddy back" Jax laughed out loud causing Trisha to smile. "I miss everyone too, especially her and our shopping trips, I need to get a job soon so I can go shopping soon again, she always picks out amazing stuff for me" she smiled as they finally headed inside. "Wait here, I'll be right back babe" Jax told her as he headed back out the door returning in 5 minutes to find Trisha on the couch patiently waiting. "Come here hun" he instructed her which made her get up and be at his side in a second. "Here", he handed her a huge stack of cash folded up causing her eyes to widen. "Jax, what is this, no I can't take it", he shoved it in to her pocket and grabbed her hand when she tried to pull it out. "That is $700, I just talked to Ma who was beyond happy to hear you were with me and was even more happier when I made plans for you two to go shopping together tomorrow and you will take and use it no objections, she also can use your help baking for tomorrow night's party before we head to Indian Hills, now let's go to bed" and without leaving her room to protest he threw her over his shoulders and carried her up the stairs to his bed.

It was around 9 AM when Trisha woke up in nothing but Jax's t-shirt. When they arrived early this morning, Jax was in no way ready to go to bed and had decided that they needed to shower together which ultimately led Jax to bending her over the sink and fucking her and slapping her ass till she screamed at the top of her lungs. They didn't get to bed till almost 3:30 and she was exhausted and even sore. Jax wasn't in bed but smelling bacon, eggs and coffee and hearing laughter downstairs was a clear indication that Jax was downstairs and wasn't alone. She slowly got up and stretched out her sore muscles and proceeded to find something to throw on. Opening his dresser drawer, she started her search and came across a pair of old sweatpants that had SAMCRO written down the side that she had got him for Christmas before they broke up. As she pulled them out and started putting them on, she noticed a piece of paper folded once sitting in the dresser where the sweatpants had occupied it. She pulled it out and a picture had fell out that she grabbed and started smiling. The picture was of her and Jax at the clubhouse, they had just gotten home from school that day and it was Trisha's 18th birthday, he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around hers holding them behind her back and his chin resting on her shoulder, both smiling like they had not a care in the world. She unfolded the letter and started reading what was wrote down on it.

_January 7__th__, 2012_

_ Happy Birthday darlin, sorry I'm probably not going to be good at this writing letters thing, probably means I should have actually payed attention in class and did my homework instead of you doing it. 3 years together, seems like yesterday we were just best friends and then like it was our first "real" date, our first kiss, and officially getting together. You mean the world to me babe, and I promise one day soon I will make you the first and only Mrs. Jackson Teller. Thank you darlin, for staying by my side and being the best young old lady that our family has seen. I can't wait to build our future together._

_Love,_

_Jackson Teller_

"I remember when he wrote that letter", Trisha nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Gemma's voice. She wiped a tear away from her eye as Gemma approached her and hugged her. "He really does love you sweetheart, I'm not just saying that because he is my son but because I'm looking at my basically daughter who is stuck doubting the next move she should take, you love him sweetheart and he loves you even more now than he did when he wrote this letter, and he told me that you knew about Tara being back, trust me baby that girl is old news and none of us will let her come between you two again, especially Jax". Trish started crying a little more in to Gemma's shoulders at the sound of reassurance through Gemma's voice, the woman she learned everything from, who she looked up to the most, the Queen of Charming. "You've always been so accepting of me and my relationship with Jax, you mean a lot to me Gemma, I wouldn't have been prepared for this life if it wasn't for you", Gemma kissed her cheek and looked at her with her hands on Trisha's shoulders, "That's what family does baby, you may have been born in to this life a different way than many have been, but your part of the First 9, SAMCRO royalty, the daughter I never had and a best friend a mother could only wish she had with her daughter, now come on your old man is waiting for you downstairs to eat so we can leave, my advice girl to girl, where something that will leave him thinking all day until tonight's party, because everybody is waiting for the grand appearance of the SAMCRO royalty together again and though only our charter knows what is going on, other Son's do not so you know that means we all will be waiting for Jax to re-stake his claim to SAMCRO's princess in front of people". The sound of old man and Jax re-staking in front of majority of the charter's make's her shudder but she nods at Gemma as she walks out the door. "I have the perfect outfit in mind and for tonight but am I ready to be reclaimed as his old lady, what if Tara comes back in to the picture" she quietly asks Gemma as she pulls out the outfits her and Gemma had bought when she first returned to Charming. "Like I said, none of us will let it happen baby, you are going to be mine and Clay's future daughter in law and Jax doesn't want or need her". As Gemma left the room and walked downstairs Trisha pulled out the perfect outfit for today. It was a white top that tied around the neck and just under her arms was connected to a long sleeve that left her shoulders exposed, and a plunging neck line that fell just under her breasts leaving the entire middle of her chest and a hint of her double d breasts exposed that had two gold accented strings running from both sides. It was tight around her midsection leaving just a little skin exposed and tight black leather pants with black heels and her hair up in a well put up bun. She descended downstairs and approached the door where the laughter was coming from in the kitchen. As she leaned up against the wall she caught Jax, Gemma, Clay and Otto's attention and watched every mouth just about drop and in silence. Trisha didn't realize her dad and uncle were here also which suddenly made her nervous and queasy. "Are you sure your my daughter, surely doesn't look like the little girl in ponytails and t-shirts I raised", Otto said still stunned. "Baby girl, everybody who looks at you knows your beautiful but do you really have to try and give me and your father a heart attack, your my favorite niece and all but you know what I'm just going to drink my coffee here", Clay said with a smirk. Gemma walked up to her and gave her another hug while she whispered in her ear "I said leave an impression not torture the poor boy". Trisha laughed "you bought it for me" and looked over at Jax who had finally got up from the table and started heading towards her. He already had showered and had a clean white t-shirt on, jeans and his kutte on. He approached her and sighed while he placed his one hand on her waist and his other on the side of her face and pulled her in leaning his forehead against hers. "Morning beautiful, how you feeling", he softly asked her as he rubbed her cheek. "A little sore Teller but I'll manage" she quietly chuckled out. He grinned at her "That's what you get for riding a biker, you should remember that", he grinned at her. Everyone observed the sight before them. The three adults shared a satisfying smirk before they shared one last glance at their kids before them. "Was actually hoping you could help me grab the two bags of dog food out of my car, Half-Sack is bringing Blaze back once me and Gemma get back so I want to go ahead and have it put away because if I'm correct, I have a lot of baking to do for this party tonight" Trisha said to Jax as she smirked at Gemma and grabbed her keys from Gemma who brought Trisha's car over from Otto's house. "I'm starting to think Half-Sack is his long lost dad, did he get visitation rights" Jax laughed as Trisha started smiling and shaking her head. "Blaze is used to having a lot of area to run in and despite dad's backyard isn't terribly small it's nothing compared to what he is use to running in so Half-Sack takes him for a couple of days and allows him to run in his huge backyard, it helps keep him more calmer and he's really the first person Blaze has liked". "You and your dog babe, you baby him like a kid". "He is my baby, my four legged furry son, just come on Jax" she laughed as they headed out the door leaving the three adults alone. "Feels like old times again seeing them both back together" Otto said as he took a sip from his coffee. "Yea it does brother and hopefully my son can keep his dick in his pants around other women to make this work this time around" Clay said to Otto as he started eating his breakfast that Gemma just set in front of him. "He won't, Jax learned his lesson the hard way by her leaving for 4 years and almost creating a life of her own without him in it, the way he looked at her a second ago was the same way he looked at her the first time they started dating, he's lost without her and now that she's back he found himself in her, his heart is with her and always has been he isn't going to let her go this time" Otto said with reassurance to Clay. Jax wasn't his kid but he knew Jax since he was born, he watched him grow up and knew how Jax handled his business. Otto knew Jax was head over heels for his little girl, always has been, but this time he knew Jax would do what it took to keep her but he also knew he would protect her, and he wouldn't show it but that is what scared Otto is because he knew if club business ever got to become too much and her safety was at jeopardy Jax would hurt her again to protect her, but he wasn't going to let that thought come in the way of his daughters happiness. "I'm going to go break this love fest outside up before both of our kids are slapped with indecent exposure" Gemma chuckled out loud as she pointed to the scene taking place outside. Both men got up and just as quickly started laughing while rubbing their heads "This is going to be a long night for all of us, Jax isn't going to hesitate to split anybody's head open if they come near Trisha and let's hope he'll have mercy to let the poor bastard live" Gemma said as she watched her son and basically adopted daughter practically choke each other with their tongues while her son started a grope fest in the middle of the front lawn. They all started out the door as Gemma shouted out loud "Children, you are not in high school anymore and I surely don't want to see you all do it in the front lawn, get a grip and let's go they'll be plenty of time for all that tonight". Trisha and Jax laughed as he gave her a kiss before opening the door for her and picking up the dog bags and taking them inside, stopping short to give his mom a quick kiss before she headed out. "I love you mom", "I love you to baby" and Gemma got in the car and they headed out.

It was about 3:00 PM when the girls pulled in to the clubhouse. Opie, Bobby, Chibs and Piney were all sitting outside on the picnic bench, talking when Gemma got out of the car and had caught their attention to come help unload bags. Trisha had got out of the car just as she heard one of the voices speak out. "I'm so glad your back, don't go running off on us again" she turned and saw Bobby quickly approaching her with his hands held wide out and she ran in to them. "I promise I won't this time". "You going to tell them Bobby" Opie had said which caused Trish and Gemma to eye him down with the only look SAMCRO women could give perfectly which was a look of pure meanness and suspicion. Bobby looked at Opie who was quietly smiling, enjoying the fact he wasn't the one who had to give news to the two women who looked like they were about to tear Bobby's head off. "What is it Elvis, or will I have to beat it out of you" Gemma said with hand on her hip as she looked at him. "Well Tig got shot in the ass while he and Juice were attempting to sneak pass security at one of the Mayans storage units, he needed a doctor and the only one we knew that could come was…" Trisha silenced him and took off to the doors with Gemma hot on her heels, both women looking beyond pissed off. "It probably would be a good idea if you lot followed the girls in, it may not end well for the doctor or Jax" Piney chucked as he grabbed a couple of bags from the car leaving the rest of them to run towards where the girls were going. Entering the clubhouse, the women saw the door to the chapel wide open with Tig laying on the table alone. As they rounded the corner, Opie, Bobby, and Chibs already at their sides they saw Juice, Kozik, Happy, Clay and Otto all sitting at the bar immediately becoming quiet while they stared at Trish. "Where is he" she demanded on the verge of tears. They all, including her father, pointed to the back of the clubhouse, without a single word Trisha took off with Gemma glaring at her husband and Otto while she kept up with Trisha's pace. Before they even turned the corner to go to the rooms in the back, they stopped as they heard the commotion in the hallway they were about to turn in to. "Jax, I know I left like I did and hurt you and I'm sorry but don't you think we can give it another try I came back", "No Tara, that's done and over with I'm sorry, my heart has always belonged to someone else…" "Really the bitch that up and left you 4 years ago and you still want her over me, when will you grow up and get over that bitch" "Yea she left me Tara, the same way you did remember, but she left me because of you I had a moment of weakness Tara, and now she's back and I'm not losing her again and especially not to you, I appreciate you helping us out with Tig but that's it I don't want you". "We will see about that Jax, I'm not going to give up because I love you, I guess we're going to have to see who ends up in your arms and who ends up leaving again, more than likely that bitchy slut will first". "Whatever Tara just leave us alone" and before he finished saying what he was saying, he saw Trish, Gemma come walking from behind the wall, and watched as Trisha walked straight up to Tara and got in her face, as he looked back at mom who was now surrounded by the entire Redwood Charter. "I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only stay the fuck away from my man and my family, the only reason I'm allowing you to stand here right now is because my family is in there needing your medical help or at least did, other than that bitch you have no reason to be here and I won't tolerate you or your mouth so my suggestion to you is to shut the fuck up and get out before I rip your tiny body to pieces that even the FBI wont be able to recover your body". Tara smirked before going around Trisha and looking at Jax. "I'll be back babe" and quicker before Jax could react she planted a kiss on his lips quickly. Jax pushed her away and quickly looked at Trish as he saw her eyes widen and before any of them could grab her, Trisha had yanked Tara by the hair, slamming her in to the wall and punched her straight in to the gut before throwing her to the ground. Jax quickly went to go intervene but was stopped by a hand on his chest. "This is old lady business, she stays out of club business you stay out of old lady business" Otto had said as he leaned against the wall. As she jumped on top of Tara she started punching her while Tara did everything she could to block herself from the beating she was receiving. Trish had hit Tara square in the jaw, as she felt herself being pulled off of Tara in to the air. All she saw was Tara laying there with blood running down the side of her mouth as she was sat back on the ground and felt hands still wrapped around her and realized it was Opie before she turned to Tara. "I told you bitch to not fuck with me, now get up and get the fuck out of my clubhouse". Tara quickly got up and left without another word. Trisha looked at Gemma who nodded as Jax started approaching her. Trish was angry, and didn't respond to Jax approaching her, instead slapped his face and stormed off leaving Jax there to hang his head. "Give her a minute brother she just let out 4 years' worth of rage and it isn't over yet, Bobby's went to talk to her let her get a breather, she'll be back to talk to you" Clay said to his son as he grabbed Jax's shoulder.

5 hours went by, and the party was starting to kick. It was 8 PM and Trish had yet to seek him out to talk to him. She was mainly in the kitchen with Gemma baking up a storm, until about 7:30 when he noticed she pulled a chair up to Piney and downed a couple of shots. It wasn't his idea to bring Tara to the clubhouse but he knew they had no choice today, and he certainly didn't want to jeopardize his chance with Trisha again. He watched her walk outside and decided to follow her and make her talk to him. He couldn't go on for another 5 minutes without hearing her voice. As he got outside he lit a cigarette and turned towards where the grill was. Half-Sack was standing there with a plate and a dog bowl and observing by the two steaks that were currently on the grill, he guessed that Blaze was about to have a nice meal in his belly to go to bed on. He noticed Trisha out by her car and that she was on the phone and laughing. He went and sat down on the picnic table as Half-Sack approached the table and sat the dog bowl down that had a big steak in it and watched as Blaze came up and started chewing his dinner slowly. "He likes to take his time with steak, savour the flavor as I say" Half-Sack laughed as he patted the top of the dog's head. "Just go talk to her Jax, she's in a better mood now and she loves you more than she even realizes". Jax looked at him before nodding and throwing out his cigarette and standing up. Trish had just got off the phone as she saw Jax approaching her and leaned back on her car. "What were you thinking having brought her in here Jax"? As he leaned up against her car next to her, he lit another smoke and gave one to her. "It wasn't my idea babe, but I knew that Tig needed help and she was the only one who could, I'm sorry but nothing happened I promise you". Trisha took a long inhale of her cig before exhaling "I know Jax, and sorry but I couldn't control myself when she kissed you". Jax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was quiet for what seemed like forever, but neither of them minded Trisha was at peace in Jax's arms and he was just happy to be holding her. "I'm going to head back to your house and grab Blaze's dog food and go back home and call it a night, I'll see you tomorrow". Jax looked disappointed "Don't go yet, let's go grab us a plate, have a beer and then I'll leave with you I haven't even got one of your cookies yet". Trisha sighed but smiled and agreed with him letting him take her hand and lead her over to the grill. She noticed Blaze and Half-Sack who was currently both drinking or in Blaze case slurping a beer together, something that has become their normal routine.

By 9:30, Blaze was laying down behind the bar in the clubhouse next to Half-Sack's feet who was currently serving drinks. Trisha was playing a round of pool with Gemma, her step mom Luann and a couple of the croweaters that Trisha could actually get along with and respected the fact that Jax was off-limits and never made an advance at him. Jax watched from the couch as he saw Trisha bend over with the stick and strike the ball right in to the pocket. "You can stop undressing my daughter with your eyes" Otto laughed as he took a seat next to Jax and handed him a beer. "I can't help myself Big O, your daughter was built too perfectly", they both laughed at the comment "Yea don't remind me, I noticed you two seem to be doing ok since our talk minus what happened today". Jax took a sip out of his beer as he watched Trisha converse with the ladies around her, she always knew how to light up a room and draw everybody to her. "Yea, still going to take some work but I think we can do it again". "Glad to hear bro, now go and enjoy the last few hours you all will have together before you're gone for the next couple of days". "I plan on it brother". As Otto left Jax, Trisha turned towards him and flashed him a smile. Saying goodbye to the girls, Gemma and Trisha walked over to where Jax was sitting at with his head resting on his hand. "Hey baby" he smiled as she approached him reaching his hand out to take hers. She gently took his in hers, as with one swift motion he had pulled her in to his lap and was running his fingers through her hair. "You ready to leave tomorrow" she asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to Gemma start arguing with some croweater at the pool table. Jax wrapped his hands around her while he kissed the side of her head, "No I'm not I still got to get packed but I'm not ready to leave you either least it's only a couple of days and I'll be back and we can go about getting you to be my old lady officially again". Trisha smiled as she stood up from his grip and pulled him up to her. He stood there slightly confused while he looked at her. She looked over at Gemma, who was standing there with a bunch of croweaters who had started smiling at Trisha and quickly rushed away. Trisha looked back at Jax who was glancing over her and the crowd that had started staring at them when he felt her fingers intertwine with his and pulled around her waist. He smiled while he looked deeply in her eyes, he missed this Trisha, the love that she had in her eyes for him he hadn't fully seen in a very long time, he was so wrapped up in the moment he didn't hear the slow music come on or notice that the room had got quiet. "Dance with me, here in front of everyone", Jax's smile had faded as he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately making sure everybody watching knew that she was off limits, that she was his whether it was official yet or not. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor and took her in his arms and slowly started dancing, his gaze never leaving hers. Everyone stared at the two. No one dared to interrupt this moment between them. Gemma started tearing up as Clay and Otto came up and both draped an arm over her as they all smiled. Bobby was like Gemma, was never missing a moment to capture on camera proving it by taking a picture of the two. Everybody was in awe of what was happening on that floor, as they held each other close. The only person who seemed to have a strong distaste for the couple that went unnoticed by everyone except Opie and Otto was Kyle. Kyle, also a member of the charter, was normally not one to butt into anything but everyone knew Kyle had a thing for Trisha and knew he would not be happy when Jax reclaimed her. After the song, Trisha gave Gemma and her dad a hug, took Blaze and left with Jax without a single word to anybody.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything from the show. Just Trisha and the plots I come up with. All SOA credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the team. **

**Authors Note: Thanks for the people who are reading my story, I pay attention to my traffic that comes in and out of this story. To the people who are following this story and/or have added it to their list of favorites I want to send a special thank you to you all. It means the world to me to know that you guys took the time to read it. NOW on to my one main conflict. NOBODY IS COMMENTING/REVIEWING! I love reading reviews and it helps me as a writer to keep having the inspiration to continue this story and see peoples ideas on what stuff could happen in the story, where I can improve or if i'm just doing a good job right now so please again take time and leave me a review :) I will do a special shout out on the story to people who do, so you can see I am reading them and taking them in to consideration.**

Chapter 4

A day after the boys left for Indian Hills, Trisha had received a call from Jax telling her they would be staying a few extra days. Some shit went down between the devils tribe and the Mayans and the club was going to stay just to look out in case they showed back up and tried to attack them again. Trisha was disappointed but understood and was familiar with it. She knew when it came to club business that it was put first and she never argued. She understood this was Jax's life, the only life he's ever known and the life he grew up in, much like her. Jax had insisted over the phone that he would make it up to her once he returned. He also insisted that she stay at his house that he wanted to be able to come straight home to her. Trisha had agreed and decided that while he was gone to slightly redecorate the house in hopes he would like the idea she came up with, so she had called upon Gemma, her best friend Donna, and LuAnn to come over and help her out with it. They all were there within the house that she called, Gemma bringing lunch over for all four girls and boxes that contained pictures from over the years. The girls talked and laughed for hours over the pictures. Trisha even had some in albums when she moved back to Charming that she brought back and some boxes filled with clothes of hers that Gemma and LuAnn decided needed to be brought over to put in clothes, insisting that it'll save her the time later because Jax is going to expect her to be staying here often now. A few days passed and the girls had successfully redecorated the house, filling it with pictures of Jax and Trisha together and thoroughly cleaning the entire house making it smell brand new, the boy's had called saying they would be returning tonight. Gemma was busy preparing dinner with LuAnn as Donna finished vacuuming the living room. Trisha took one of the boxes she hadn't opened yet even since her return to Charming to the bedroom and carefully opened it. She gasped as she saw what contents laid in the box, it was the secret she had forgotten to share with everybody. She was so wrapped up in her emotions with Jax and returning that she didn't think of sharing this secret with them. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled out the contents, her U.S Army uniform with DeLaney on it and her dog tags that she was suppose to wear but had removed them upon returning to Charming, not wanting to at the time to burst the news on her family. _This is going to change everything _she thought to herself as she heard her name being yelled from downstairs. She dropped the contents on the bed and rushed downstairs to see Gemma holding up Trisha's cell phone looking very confused. "A Sergeant Ellis is on the phone asking for you" Gemma said to her as she handed her the phone, noticing the terror and sadness in the girls face. "Hello Sergeant Ellis".

The phone was quick and brief, maybe 5 or 10 minutes long. When she hung up the phone Trisha threw her head in her hands and turned around to face the 3 women who were staring at were inquisitively. "Who is he baby" Gemma asked her softly, but already knew the answer just by the way Trisha answered the phone and how she responded. Trisha looked at the women, feeling the threat of tears burning in her eyes, she bowed her head and responded "You all should sit down". An hour rolls by and all the girls are still sitting in the same place they were when Trisha broke the news besides getting up here or there to check on the dinner that was about 30 minutes before it would be finished. Gemma received a text from Clay stating they were at a rest stop but would be there in 15 to 20 minutes. Trisha was mute, she didn't know what to say and feared that the girls were mad at her, especially Gemma. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, I planned on it but I let my emotions get in my way and honestly had forgot to". Gemma stared at her, she was upset for Trisha not telling her, but for once in her life she understood why she didn't. Trisha was trying to reconcile with her son, she knew it would be hard for Trisha to do that but now she was all too worried of how Jax is going to react when he hears it tonight. Gemma knew Jax was going to be hurt and heartbroken but what worries Gemma more is the fact that along with the news of being in the US Army, she's getting deployed in a week, she didn't know how her son would handle this type of news or where it will leave her son and daughters relationship at. "I'm not mad at you like that baby, your my daughter and I understand why you didn't tell us, I'm disappointed but I still love you and more mad that your being taken away from us again, I don't know how Jax is going to take this news but he needs to be told tonight with everyone around to help ease the situation if it gets out of hand". Donna stops crying for a second to look at Gemma with hatred eyes "You don't think Jax would hurt her do you, it's not her fault, she got called to active duty to serve her country, she's making a difference in this world". "I don't think he would hurt her, but hurt himself". "My dad doesn't even know, what if he ends up hating me because of it and disowning me"? LuAnn stood straight up and looked at Trisha with eyes that could burn a hole "Your dad will never disown you, he may be upset after tonight but he would never turn his back on you Patricia, if anything he's going to worry himself to death till you return safely to us, and you better return safely". Trisha smiled and for once in that hour the girls had started smiling, but those smiles quickly faded away as they heard the roar of bikes approach and then it went silent for a few seconds until they heard their boys talking and laughing outside. "Let's get them all fed before I tell them, let's me try to enjoy a few minutes of Jax being back before he could try to walk out on me after this bombshell". The women nodded with Donna wrapping her arm around her best friend "We have your back and we won't leave you". Trisha smiled and then turned towards the door with the other women as they heard the boys enter the house. She saw Jax come in behind Clay followed by the rest of the charter and instantly they both broke in to a smile.

All throughout dinner, Jax and Trisha were glued to each other's side. Normally, both immersing in a conversation between just them two with it ending in them kissing each other. The 4 women kept stealing glances at each other trying to figure out the perfect time to drop the bombshell on them. The women one by one excused themselves from the table, going unnoticed by the men that they all disappeared and had taken off to the bedroom in order to silently exchange the their own conversation and prepare themselves for the upcoming moments. It wasn't until about 15 minutes later did the girls reappear carrying the box that held Trisha's secret in it. Trisha looked out on the table, watching her family laugh and carry on, it almost brought her to tears until Otto and Clay looked up and acknowledged their presence to everyone. Noticing the box that Gemma was holding Clay had spoken up "What's in the box dear". Gemma couldn't manage a smile but instead had a look of worry and nervousness that had Clay turning in the chair putting his serious face on. "Gemma what is it"? She turned towards Trisha who had already shed a tear as she looked over at Jax who was dead stare on her as he got up and walked over to her. Gemma set the box down on the table in front of everyone and opened it.

No one said a word except Trisha. "I've been keeping a secret from you all, I meant to tell you all but it slipped". Jax looked down in the box, his faced mixed with confusion when he ran his hand over the name and pulled it out, revealing her Army uniform to everyone at the table. Jax looked at Trisha who in turned look at Gemma, then to her father. "When I left 4 years ago, I went straight ahead and admitted myself in to college and ended up signing up for a trail class of ROTC. I ended up liking it and decided that I was going to enroll in the Army at the same time, they would pay for my entire schooling besides some stuff that I still had to cover, and I would come out from the ROTC as a 2nd Lieutenant. I ended up, leaving college for a year to do basic training and all and went on the Army Reserve list, I specialized in Interpreter and know Arabic and a few other languages from the other countries, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, when I knew I was coming back to Charming I went ahead and called my Sergeant letting him know of an address change so it can be profiled and meant to tell you all but I forgot to, it was the last thing on my mind." Clay stood up as Jax put down the uniform and looked at Trisha "What are the chances you getting deployed"? Jax stared at Trisha whose facial expression along with the other 3 women turned in to sadness and they all started shedding a tear which in turn made Otto jump up and at Jax's side. Everyone could see the hurt in the women's faces and that Jax, himself, was on the verge of tears which never happened. "Trisha, answer" Jax said calmly. She looked up in to his big blue eyes, she wanted to hold him and kiss him and forget that this conversation was even happening but she couldn't, she looked down at the ground "I got a call about 2 hours ago from my sergeant, I am getting deployed next week". The entire room went silent all but Trisha who started to sob and in turn ran out the back door leaving everyone there stunned. Gemma turned and looked at her son, who was looking on the verge of passing out with tears sliding down his cheek. Otto had fell down in the chair, LuAnn stroking his hair trying to keep him calm. Gemma was the first to speak, as everyone else sat there quiet and staring at each other "Despite what any of you in this room may be feeling right now, Trisha is a part of this family, she kept a secret that is now tearing her apart, she needs us to be there and strong for her not rip her apart, especially you Jax". Jax turned to his mom who locked eyes with him sending him a silent but strong warning. Jax nodded and headed out the door, a few minutes later his bike came to life as he sped off down the road. Everyone tried to console Trisha but there was nothing they could do to soothe her broken soul right now. They all left, all but Gemma, Otto, Clay, LuAnn and Bobby.

Otto had walked outside and sat down next to his daughter who was staring off into the sky. He took her in his arms and she immediately started to cry. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you ever, but it's what I wanted to do with my life, I knew the risks and never thought I would return to Charming and took it as a chance to change and it did change me, but now it's coming to tear me apart". Otto rubbed his daughters back as she kept on and on about how sorry she was. "Baby girl, I love you, I've loved you ever since the day I laid my eyes on you in the NICU, to me you were my daughter that day and I knew you would be different, you would go on and live a life that helped to change the world and that's exactly what you're doing, I support you and I always will, it's a lot to absorb right now but we will all be here for you when you leave and when you return, just please return to us, to me, to Gemma, to Jax". "Jax may not even want to be with me now, he sped off and hasn't returned, I can't ask him to stay with me in this life". "What life, club or military life, both have risks sweetheart and it's going to take a little more than you being able to fire off some big guns and speak in different languages to scare him off, he just needs a minute to process that you'll be leaving again, and that there is no guarantee his old lady is going to return". Before Trisha could respond, she heard the roar of Jax's bike approach the house, feeling her face turn hot, she looked at her dad with the eyes she use to give him when she was in trouble as a kid causing him to smile. "He's going to be angry, but you need to realize he loves you more than anything, and he's going to wait for you no matter what". Before she responded, Gemma opened the backdoor saying that Jax wanted to talk to Trisha. Otto nodded, giving his daughter a quick kiss before going in the house with Gemma. A few minutes later, Trisha heard the sliding door open and saw Jax appear.

Jax walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. Both silent as this time Trisha took out a cigarette and gave one to Jax. "I know you're angry with me for not telling you, and worse for finally telling you but opening up that I am getting deployed in a week, Jax I didn't mean to hide it from you, it wasn't my intentions I planned on telling everybody a few days after I got back but it just didn't work out that way and slipped my mind". Before she finished she was meant with Jax's lips boring down on hers with such intensity that she felt like she was going to pass out. When he finally pulled away he let a tear slide down his cheek as he took a drag off his cigarette. The look in his eyes and on his face broke her heart. She doesn't remembering seeing this side of Jax before, at least not this serious of a look. She intertwined her fingers with his and rested them on his lap. "I can't be mad at you darlin, I'm mad at myself for the past, you wouldn't be in this position or having to go way across country if I would have just left Tara alone, it's my fault I just can't help but think I just got you back and now I'm losing you again, except this time what if you can't come back, what if something happens to you over there, I'd never be able to live with myself". Trisha put her hand under his chin and turned his face to where he was looking at her. "Please don't be mad at yourself, this wasn't your fault Jax, this was my decision, I joined the army because I wanted to change the world and this is my way of doing it babe, and if something happens to me then you go on and live the life we would have lived, you keep our love alive, just please don't leave me". Jax grabbed ahold of her face "Sometimes love needs a fighting chance, we done come this far and I will continue to fight for us, babe I'll wait for you because I don't want to die alone, I don't want to just go through the motions of life I want to actually live it and I can't do that without you".

It seemed like hours before Trisha and Jax came inside, Gemma and LuAnn kept pacing the floor, slowly irritating Clay, Otto and Bobby who kept telling them to relax while they sat and had a beer. "I don't know how you idiots can sit so calm right now for all we know my Jax could have done killed her and hid the body in the time we been sitting in here" Gemma said as she glared at them with hand on hip causing the boys to chuckle. "I don't think he would kill her because he knows we would kill him, but do you honestly believe he could even lay a hand on her, he practically buried himself in pussy and dr pussy when she left" Bobby said to her as he still was chuckling. "No, it's just I don't want him to lose focus on her just because she's leaving again". They all heard the sliding door open and got up to see Jax come in with Trisha on his arm. Gemma walked up to them and gave Trisha a quick hug before she eyed her son. "Everything's fine mom, you should go home" Jax said to his mom as Trisha left his arms to go hug her family. Gemma looked at him as she placed a hand on his cheek "Are you sure baby, this is a rough situation she may need my help", Jax put his hand over his moms and looked at her with a determined yet sad look as he nodded "It's time for me to take care of my family, and she is my family, I can do this mom". "I know baby" she smiled, gave him a kiss and walked away leading the others outside. Trisha was sitting at the table, going through old pictures at the bottom of the box, all from her Army training days. Jax sat down next to her grabbing some of the pictures. He smiled as he saw how happy she had even looked in the pictures, some from the barracks with her and her army friends, a few of her at the shooting range during training. One caught his eye, it was her standing there next to a bunk bed wearing her camo pants that was a part of her uniform and a black tight fitting tank top that read SAMCRO on the front, she was smiling at the camera. "You wore that shirt I see, how you got it in there". She smiled "I made friends with some of the lieutenants, I'm very persuasive you know, I brought it because it reminded me while I was in there where I came from and that I could make it through, and it reminded me of you, I wanted to write to you all the time but didn't, could never find the words and didn't think you would have even wanted to hear from me". Jax smiled and looked at her "I wish you would have babe, my letter back to you probably would have been short but I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling you I loved you and wanted you back home, I probably would have demanded you transfer back to Charming, speaking of that how are you back here, don't you have to live on base or something". She laughed "Yea but I only did a year of active duty, it became too much to do that and school and I was tired of the barracks so I went on to the Army Reserve, I still have to go to base every so often but I was able to live off base and do what I wanted, that's when I went and got Blaze when he was 7 weeks old and it's been me and him ever since". Jax grinned which quickly faded "When your contract is up, whenever it is, do you plan on reenlisting"? Trisha rested her head on her hands as she sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do yet Jax, I love what I do but at the same time I want to be home and have a normal civilian career, plus Blaze I can't just leave him again, I never expected to this time but I'm going to have to find someone to take him for a year until I get back". "Trisha, he's going to stay here, this is his family and he is a part of you, besides Half-Sack would be torn if you took his one true best friend away" they both laughed. "Let's go to bed babe, I want to be wrapped up in your arms and make love to my man". "You been reading my mind babe, but one question" Jax's face turned serious as he stood up and pulled Trisha in to his grip. "We never made this official yet, and I don't want you to leave not knowing if we are something or not" Trisha put a finger to his lips "I've always been yours babe".

The week passed quicker than anybody could have imagined. The day of her departure had come. Trisha had got up out of the bed her and Jax had been sharing for what was the last time for at least a year. Jax was already downstairs making breakfast when she had got out of the shower and started getting dressed in her uniform. Walking downstairs with her bags and army jacket, she had placed them at the foot of the steps as she walked in to the kitchen, her heavy boots making thudding sounds as she approached. Jax had already had her plate ready and waiting for her. "Mornin darlin, how are you"? Trisha's smile quickly turned in to tears and Jax had pulled her in for a hug. "Please don't cry, you go change the world and come back safely to me, I will be waiting along with Blaze and the rest of the club". He wiped a tear away from her and she bent down as Blaze had come up beside her, clinging to her as if he knew something was wrong with his mommy. "You look sexy in that uniform babe" Jax smiled his wolfish grin towards her, trying to lighten up her mood. "I already know this Teller, I mean look at my chest, any guy would be crazy to not want a chance at this and any girl who says they aren't jealous". As pulled her in and grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze "Any guy would be crazy if they didn't but they'd also be crazy to try it so it balances off". They both let go and she checked on to see if Blaze had food in his bowl before she sat down and ate too. They were silent the entire breakfast, Jax kept catching glances of her looking out the window, picking at what was left of the food on her plate. "Jax, are you sure you're going to be able to wait for me, it's another year gone, and I can't promise we will be in contact every week it's Iraq depending on what I'm doing and where I am". Jax shuffled in his seat with a sad look on his face. It broke her heart seeing him in such a vulnerable state, to her she felt like Jax was thinking that she wouldn't come back even after returning and that surely wasn't the case. She stopped fighting her feelings for him when it started making her vulnerable. This was the last thing she wanted to do to him, to leave him for a whole different country and knowing there was always the risk she doesn't make it out alive. He looked up at her and stared in her deep blue eyes. "I can't help but wait and that is what I am going to do darlin, I want you in my life forever, I deal with crazy shit everyday but this here seems the craziest situation I have been put in, I'm going to worry every day but I need you to come back to me safely". "I'm all yours Jax, from this day on out but you get no pussy while I'm gone and I mean it". Jax laughed "Your officially my old lady again, always have been and I wouldn't dare to think of getting any while I know my beautiful woman is off risking her life to protect my freedom and others".

A couple hours had passed and before they knew it they were pulling in to the lot where Trisha would board her flight to Iraq. Gemma insisted she drive while Jax and Trisha spend the hour of the drive there in the backseat to be close to each other for what was going to be the last time for at least a year. Clay, Otto, Opie, Bobby and Chibs all followed Gemma on their bikes. Gemma had never seen her son more depressed looking than he did now. As they were nearing the gates, Gemma rolled down her window and flashed the pass that allowed them through the gates. The guards already knew that there would be a crowd behind her as Trisha had called early and informed them that they were family so that they didn't get denied entrance on to military property. As Gemma parked and shut off the car listening to the bikes shut off next to her she looked in her rearview mirror as she saw her son grab ahold of Trisha tighter than she thought possible and close his eyes. A few minutes passed and everyone exited leading to the trunk that held Trisha's bags. Her dad was the first to hug her, barely containing himself he kissed her cheek "Your going to do great, you have SAMCRO blood running through those veins, can't wait to see you when you come back". The other sons lined up to give the girl a hug, all with sad looks on their face as they didn't want her to leave again and were worried if she would return. Gemma was the next, with tears starting to fall down her face she grabbed Trisha and didn't want to let go. "Don't go all old lady crazy over there, we need you and clearly my son needs you back so you come back". Trisha smiled as she felt the tears start slowly escaping her eyes, she turned her attention on to Jax who she could tell was fighting the urge to cry as she saw tears pool in his eyes. Jax Teller never cried, at least nobody had seen him do it so when he showed in in front of his brothers and his own mother she knew that she had Jax's heart and that he was breaking down and that was a serious matter. It didn't go unnoticed by them either or anyone else in the lot who was staring at the group trying to take in the intimidating look of the men in kuttes. He slowly walked to her as she couldn't hold her tears back anymore and burst out crying, almost falling to the ground before she was quickly swept in to the familiar hard but gentle hands of Jax. He let his tears slowly fall, as she sobbed in to his chest while he held her tight against him, breathing her in as much as he could. He had to take control of the situation, he needed to be strong for her but it was proving difficult when he wanted all this to be a dream, all he wanted to do was get back in the car with her and drive back to Charming so they could start their life together, officially. He couldn't help but hate himself more at this moment because he knew he was the reason she was even in this situation, if he would have just left Tara alone that night she would never have left, she never would have felt she had to create this amazing life away from Charming, she wouldn't have joined the military, she would have stayed and they would have been going on a full straight 7 years together already, they would have been married and had already started working on creating their life together, maybe would have been starting to have a child. She looked up at him and seeing those beautiful blue eyes cry he couldn't contain himself anymore, Jax Teller started to cry. Clay and Bobby had to take hold of Gemma as she too nearly fell when she spilled out in tears as soon as her son did. Everyone was quiet, even the strangers who were now looking at the family with care and understanding of what the family was going through. Trisha gently stroked his hair, she knew he was trying to stay tough for her but he couldn't hide how he was feeling and now she needed to be strong for him. He quickly leaned up and looked her in the eyes with an intense stare while he still had tears falling down his cheeks "Girl no one else will do, with every kiss and every hug you make me fall more in love, I can't live without you Trisha just stay safe and come home to me". He kissed her hard and with such passion that made her knees buckle. "Time to wrap your goodbyes up troops, it's time to start boarding" they heard a loud voice come over an intercom. Jax looked at Trisha as she wiped away his tears and he smiled while he pulled out a small blue velvet box. "I went out and bought this yesterday with Ma, I was going to wait until you return but I just couldn't, I needed you to see it before you left" as Jax got down on one knee she saw the flash of a camera realizing Gemma and Bobby were snapping pictures as they always have done. She turned back to Jax, who was opening the box as she gasped and the tears started to run down her face again. "Trisha, I know we haven't been official for long, well only a few hours to be exact but this was real back then and I know it's more real now, I can't walk away from this lot knowing that I didn't claim you all over again, I should've done this years ago but I love you so much Patricia Lynn DeLaney, I need you to be in my life and it's your love that drives me crazy and keep's me wanting more, you've always been my old lady but now I want you to be my wife, will you marry me darlin and make me the happiest man in the world right now" Jax smiled at her, and judging by the look she was giving him he was about to get his way. "Yes Jax, yes of course I will marry you" she said loud and excited as he stood up and she jumped in his arms. As he sat her back down, he handed her the bags to fling over her shoulder and took her hand and placed the diamond ring on her finger, a perfect fit. She kissed him again, before giving quick hugs to the rest of them and turning and walking off. As they all watched her, Jax noticed that the group she walked up to and hugged was the same group in the pictures he saw and smiled as they all looked at her finger then looked at him, smiled and nodded, he knew she would be in good hands. "I love you soon to be " he shouted out to her as they all looked back at him, and she smiled that same smile she use to when they would depart ways "I love you to Jackson, always have and always will, make sure you all write back to me". With that being said , she turned around and boarded the plane with the rest of the troops. Gemma came up to her son's side as he draped his arm over her and leaned his head against hers. "You ok baby", "Yea Ma, just hurts watching my life walk away in to danger and this time there is nothing I can do to protect her". Gemma smiled, she was glad to see her son so happy and hearing the confirmation of their love just minutes previous brought joy to her heart. "She's a strong girl baby, believe in her and don't go screwing up while she is gone". Jax chuckled "I'm not as stupid as I was 4 years ago, nothing will come in between us again". As they watched the plane take off, they all got on their rides and left to return to Charming.


End file.
